The present invention relates generally to baby strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cushioned head rest structure used in baby strollers of the type comprising a rest back for carrying a baby and securing means for mounting to a frame of the baby stroller.
Baby strollers utilizing conventional cushioned head rest and related components are shown in FIGS. 3 and 3-1. It can be seen from FIG. 3-1 that the baby stroller substantially comprises a cushioned head rest (A), a seat back (E), and a securing means (D). The head rest (A) is filled with foam material, represented by the character B, and enclosed by soft material identified by the character C. The enclosing material (C) has two free end portions both secured to the securing means (D) at the far end from the seat back (E). Accordingly, the seat back (E) is secured, for example by screws, to the other end of the securing means (D). The securing means (D) can then be secured to a frame of the baby stroller.
The above type of cushioned head rests for baby strollers have the drawback of being easily bent about the junction portion between the head rest and the securing means by external forces (such as the backward movement of the baby, particularly its head) such that the baby might be inadvertently injured,
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.